


Amen

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Also no much romance here since Cartman and Kyle are just enemies, Alternate Universe, Angel/Demon Relationship, M/M, POV Stan Marsh, That’s about it for the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kyle wants to own an antique shop in a small town. Cartman wants an enemy.





	Amen

**Author's Note:**

> Writing sp fics in 2019 isn’t lame, guys. Also, this was for my friend. Kinda.  
Sorry if there are any mistakes in the text!

“I fucking hate this guy!” Kyle exclaims one day, as he bursts into the store and drops himself of one of the armchairs in the back of the room. Stan sighs heavily and stops wiping the dust from the vases to spare some attention to his boss, the poor man is bleeding from his nose and has something, reminding a forming bruise under his eye. 

“Holy shit, dude, did you seriously get in a fight with him?” Stan can’t help but ask.

“What else was I suppose to do!” he wipes off a bit of blood from his mouth and looks at his dirty hand, displeased.

“It’s been only a few days since he opened the shop, we aren’t even really competing, he mostly sells magic stuff”, mumbles Stan. 

“That’s not the point. You don’t understand, our rivalry is older than this country, and Cartman knows I’ve been trying to avoid him for, um, about several years now, because I’m sick of it. Did you know that all the “magic” stuff he sells is actually cursed? I’m sure that’s because I hate seeing people being scammed! What he did was very immature, and he had it coming.”

By the end of his rant, Kyle is throwing his hands in the air and almost hissing; he’s right, Stan doesn’t understand. Mostly because it’s not that easy to fully processed the fact that angels aren’t only real, but he has been working for one for five whole months now, which is now longer than most of his previous jobs. All of their stuff is too complicated, and usually Stan just turns off his bran for a while when Kyle starts ranting about Heaven this and Christ that, so he won’t have to deal with reconsidering everything he has ever been told in life and probably writing a huge ass list of how to make up for all of his sins. 

That, though, doesn’t stop him from coming back to life when Kyle asks him to “be a friend” and makes some coffee like he always does, partially because Stan still feels sorry for him. 

Stan has heard about Cartman from him before, several times, in fact, when Kyle was particularly angry or bored because of thr lack of customers and Stan hadn’t yet learned hoe to tune him down. None of these stories were exactly pleasing. Of course, the fact how well angels and demons can heal still was impressive, it’s still hard to believe sometimes that Cartman managed to grow back his arm after one of Kyle’s friends beat him up in the 40s. So Stan doesn’t. Mostly because there was also a reason behind it, y’know, the whole world war two thing, and for his own sanity, he chooses to think that he doesn’t have Hitler’s friend living next door. 

“It’s always like that with demons.” Kyle takes a big sip of the coffee that Stan made him. It’s been established that he doesn’t really need for or water to survive, but he says he still likes the taste. “They’re too stubborn”.

“Kenny is a demon, and he seemed nice”, argues Stan. 

“That’s why you people always end up signing contracts with them and getting fooled. Anyway, that’s just one demon that you’ve met once. Doesn’t really make for a strong argument”.

Stan shrugs. Maybe. Kenny leaves an impression of just a very greedy and flirty guy. 

“Can’t you just go somewhere else? Hide from him again and get a new start?”

Kyle looks at him like he’s stupid. 

“You see how that turned out”. 

He sighs. 

“So, what are you planning to do now?” Stan ask Kyle. “About Cartman”. 

“I don’t know”, he confesses. “It’s not my first time when I try to cut all ties with him for good, but he finds new ways to piss me off. He’s terrible, and I guess falling for his tricks again makes me terrible, too”. 

“Hey, don’t go so hard on yourself, dude. Isn’t what you have going on just a standard demon angel thing?”

“Maybe. Maybe it’s something bigger”.

Stan takes a look at him in the chair. Kyle’s nose and eyes had already healed and, except for a small trace of dry blood above his lips, his face looks just like before he left the shop to “check on his neighbor”. If nor a sparkle of fear in his eyes. 

Stan turns his head to the neighbor in question, or what he can see of his shop in the window. There’s a sign on the door, and if he squints really hard, he can make out what is supposed to be ‘FUCK YOU KYLE’ on it in ugly red letters. 

He really hopes it isn’t something bigger.


End file.
